


Allure

by brokibrodinson



Series: Depravity [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started innocently enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the promised fluff following yesterday's fic! Hope you guys are still down with shota...
> 
> Anyway this is yet another prequel, set before the other two shota fics I've already done. Meaning everything between Haytham and Connor has been perfectly innocent/non-incestuous so far. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had all started innocently enough. 

When Haytham looked back on it, he was certain he hadn’t entertained any untoward thoughts about his son before that particular night. 

It was a Friday night in the middle of winter. Connor had only been living with Haytham for six months, following the tragic passing of his mother when their house was set ablaze. 

Though Connor had been there long enough to have settled into his new home quite well, the relationship between himself and his estranged father was still quite brittle and undefined. He felt quite safe and comfortable at Haytham's home now, but he still wasn't quite sure how to behave around the older man.

He'd never exactly had a father before, not really. 

After Connor had been sent to bed for the night, Haytham decided to take some time for himself in the living room. It was a cold night, so he had stretched out on the couch in front of the TV with a warm blanket over him, watching the news bulletin.

“Dad...” a tentative voice came from the doorway, prompting Haytham to turn to look at its source. “I can’t sleep.”

Haytham sighed, but remembered that it was a Friday night and that Connor didn’t have school the next day. He supposed it wouldn’t do any harm to let the boy stay up a bit later than usual.

“Come over here,” he said after a moment, beckoning to his son. 

Connor approached hesitantly, as though wondering if he was in trouble. From the moment he’d arrived he’d been delightfully anxious to please, apparently harbouring a strong dislike of disapproval. 

A fact that suited Haytham just fine; he’d never been one to tolerate disobedience.

“Do you want to stay up and watch TV for a while?” Haytham asked gently, as Connor hovered awkwardly by the couch.

“Can I?” Connor replied hopefully, eyes already fixed on the television. Not that there was anything particularly interesting on – they were doing the weather report now. 

“For a little while,” Haytham allowed. “But come under this blanket before you catch a cold.”

Connor nodded and lifted the edge of the blanket to slip under it at the other end of the couch. It's funny how TV is far more interesting when one is not usually allowed to watch it this late.

They watched the news in companionable silence for a while, until Haytham noticed that Connor was shivering with cold, his upper body not being covered by the blanket.

For a moment he silently wrestled with an idea, not wishing to make Connor feel uncomfortable. However he _was_ Connor’s father, even if they hadn’t actually known each other all that long. Surely it wouldn’t be inappropriate...

“Connor,” he spoke up suddenly. “You’re shivering. Won’t you come closer?”

Connor paused as though caught off guard before saying stubbornly “I’m fine.”

“Nonsense,” Haytham scoffed. “You’ll catch a cold shivering like you are. Come here,” he ordered softly.

Despite the slight tension in Connor’s jaw, he nonetheless shifted closer to Haytham, hesitating once he was within arm’s reach, then to Haytham’s surprise, steeled himself and came even closer, eventually tucking himself against his father’s side and pulling his share of the blanket around himself.

“Are you quite comfortable?” Haytham asked, amused.

Connor’s only reply was a quiet grumbling noise, even as he settled more closely against the older man’s warmth.  

Quietly enjoying each others' company, they watched the end of the news which was then followed by a programme reporting on the current political climate. This was of interest to Haytham but Connor’s attention soon drifted. 

Relaxed and comfortable, he was soon dozing, heavy eyelids sliding shut as he curled up tightly. 

Haytham chuckled to himself as he noticed this, reaching out to lightly tousle his son’s hair. He was rather endearing when he was all sleepy like this, Haytham thought. 

Connor barely stirred. 

An hour later the TV programme had concluded and Haytham was ready to turn in.  

“Connor,” he murmured gently, unwilling to startle the boy while he looked so peaceful. “It’s time for bed.” 

The boy blinked sleepily, gaze slightly unfocused for a moment. “Don’t wanna move,” he mumbled. 

Haytham sighed, smiling in fond exasperation as he untangled himself from the blanket and climbed off the couch. 

Connor rolled into the vacated space immediately, making a small noise of complaint as he found his source of heat was no longer there. 

“I was comfortable,” he said, perhaps a little petulantly. 

“And you will be again in a minute,” Haytham said patiently. Making a decision, he reached down and drew his son into his arms, picking him up like he would a much younger child.  

Connor made a noise of surprise as he was suddenly lifted, but did not complain, instead nuzzling into his father’s shoulder as he wrapped his legs around his waist.  

“Let’s get you to bed,” Haytham said briskly, adjusting his grip before carrying his sleepy son down the corridor and into his bedroom.

Connor protested feebly as he was lowered onto his mattress, though allowed Haytham to tuck him into bed. It wasn’t until Haytham turned to leave that the boy’s hand flashed out with surprising speed to grip his father’s cuff. 

“Wait,” he breathed. 

Haytham stopped. “Yes?” 

Connor hesitated, then whispered, "Come closer."

His father rolled his eyes, wondering if he was about to fall victim to a childish prank, but leaned in nonetheless. "What-" he began, breaking off abruptly as Connor pushed himself up to meet him, sealing his mouth sweetly against his own.

"Good night," Connor said sleepily once he pulled away, tugging his blankets more closely around him and closing his eyes.

Nonplussed, Haytham repeated the phrase and left the room, closing the door behind him before brushing his mouth with a fingertip, expression puzzled. 

What in the world could have brought this on?

 

Retiring to bed himself, Haytham remained awake for some time, feeling rather troubled.

It wasn't the fact that Connor had kissed him that had him so out of sorts, but rather his own decidedly un-fatherly reaction to the gesture. Connor was still quite young, and could only have had innocent intentions in bestowing such a kiss. Yet Haytham couldn't deny it had stirred something illicit and twisted inside him, something he ought not dwell on but couldn't seem to help himself.

He longed for more.

Haytham rubbed his temples tiredly. This is what came of going so long without a romantic partner he told himself sternly. He'd never been quite able to face the idea of dating again after the bitter end of his relationship with Ziio. 

And yet it seemed something even worse had been born of his reluctance to look elsewhere. 

Haytham sighed and rolled over, blankets twisting around him. He would have to put the incident out of his mind and hope he never entertained such thoughts about his son again.

 

The next few days passed quite smoothly. Connor did not seem aware of the turmoil he had instilled in his father and his behaviour was no different to usual.

Haytham followed his lead, making no sign that he had been in any way affected by Connor's kiss, though it often lingered in his thoughts, coloured by a quiet sense of longing.

 

Haytham was acting kind of strangely, Connor thought, almost a week later. After the Friday evening they had spent tucked together on the couch, his father seemed to be deliberately avoiding any unnecessary physical contact. That was not to say he had been especially tactile before then, but even so. 

Connor wondered why. He suspected it might stem from the goodnight kiss he had given him on the same night, and though his tired mind had meant it only as a gesture of affection, he couldn't help feeling embarrassed by the thought of having done something that had made the man uncomfortable. He would not do it again. 

And yet, when Connor stepped shyly into Haytham's office that evening to say good night, a strange interaction took place. He was hovering timidly in the doorway - though he had settled quite comfortably into Haytham's home he still felt like he was trespassing when he entered his father's workspace - when Haytham looked up from his monitor and beckoned him inside.

Connor walked in hesitantly, coming to a stop by Haytham's desk chair. 

A strong arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer so warm lips could press softly against his cheek. "Sleep well," Haytham murmured by his ear, arm tightening for a moment before releasing him once more. 

Connor barely managed to choke out a thank you before he fled the room, cheeks flaming.

Safely tucked into his own bed, Connor wondered why his heart was beating so fast. It was only a kiss on the cheek for god's sake, and from his father no less. 

And yet... It had had a strange intensity to it, a rare brand of intimacy. 

It was... different. Perhaps even exciting. 

Connor wondered if he dared push for more, images flitting through his mind of gentle warmth and affection; feelings that had been sorely missed. 

Unable to suppress a smile, Connor pulled his blankets more tightly around himself and soon slipped into a blissful sleep.

 

It took Connor several more days to gather the courage to execute his little plan, but he soon had his chance.

Haytham had returned home from work several hours ago, though he had immediately shut himself up in his office instead.

It was now nearing dinner time and Connor was _hungry_. 

So, knocking on the closed door, he twisted the knob and let himself in. 

Predictably, Haytham was seated at his computer, typing swiftly. "Yes?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

Swallowing nervously, Connor came closer, heartened when Haytham dragged his eyes away from his screen to give him his full attention. 

"It's dinner time," the boy said simply. 

Haytham checked his watch. "Oh, so it is," he replied. "I'll just finish this up and then we can organise some food, all right?"

Connor nearly rolled his eyes. He knew full well that dinner could be _hours_ away if he let Haytham's attention drift back to his work, 

Feeling especially daring, Connor moved even closer, then before his father could protest he had clambered into his lap, lightly straddling his waist in the process.

"I'm hungry," he informed him.

Momentarily silenced by the boy's unexpected behaviour, it was a few beats before Haytham was finally able to speak. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked evenly, despite his heart fluttering strangely in his chest.

"Distracting you," Connor answered succinctly. "Is it working?"

It was, Haytham had to admit. Perhaps even better than it was meant to, feeling his blood run hot at finding his lap full of his son. 

"You're too old for this," was all he said, pushing half-heartedly at the boy's shoulder as though attempting to dislodge him. "Get down."

Connor grinned mischievously. "Make me."

Oh, he was really pushing his luck now.

Haytham's heart skipped a beat as hands smaller than his own curled around the lapels of his suit, Connor using his grip on his father's clothing to pull himself closer.

"Dad," he began, low and quiet, though his eyes still gleamed with mischief in a way Haytham hadn't seen before. "Will you make dinner if I do something for you?"

Haytham raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like..." Connor leaned in even _closer_ , nuzzling briefly at Haytham's jaw. "A kiss?"

Haytham scoffed, though inwardly he couldn't deny he still longed for such a thing. "You think I need to strike a bargain in order to kiss my own son?" he asked quizzically, one of his hands coming up to rest at the small of Connor's back, steadying him. 

Connor seemed strangely pleased by his answer. "Do you?" he murmured, and closed the distance between them to press his lips to Haytham's cheek.

Haytham inhaled sharply, feeling the unexpected contact run through him like electricity.

He had to put a stop to this. This was straying into all kinds of inappropriate territory for him and his son to be engaging in.

"I do not," he growled instead, his free hand coming up to gently cup Connor's face before he drew him down to kiss him hard on the mouth. 

Connor's lips parted in surprise, and Haytham took up the given ground eagerly, tongue slipping into his mouth to kiss him properly at last. 

It was a delicious thrill, to feel Connor's youthful body tense and squirm in his lap, his soft mouth warm against his.

"Dad-" Connor began as they broke apart, his cheeks flushed. "I-"

"Hmm?" Haytham relaxed back into his chair, smug and kiss-drunk.

"Again," was all Connor managed, and was soon crushed against his father's chest, his mouth hungry when it met his.

"Well," Haytham purred, once they'd separated again. "What else do you suppose I can do to my son? This perhaps?" And he lowered his head to lave his tongue teasingly against Connor's rapid pulse, making the boy writhe and gasp in surprised pleasure.

The guilt still lingered, but Connor was right here, and so pliant and eager... He couldn't seem to help himself.

They progressed no further than kissing, though Haytham made sure to leave Connor's lips red and rosy from his attentions, the boy's eyes slightly glazed with desire. 

"Enough," Haytham said at last, when he felt his arousal was becoming too impatient. "Let's go and find dinner, shall we?" 

Connor whined in disappointment as he was gently deposited back on the floor, but was hungry enough to concede. There would be plenty of time for more later. 

 

Dinner had the potential to be slightly awkward, but Haytham deliberately ensured that it wasn't, asking about mundane topics such as school and friends so that everything felt fairly normal.

Of course he couldn't entirely suppress the slow, hungry undercurrents that now ran between the two of them, resulting in more than one heated glance. 

After dinner, Haytham had planned to return to his office, but Connor convinced him to take a break and watch TV on the couch with him instead.

Their attention did not stay focused on the television for very long, and soon Connor found himself trapped between the soft leather of the couch and the warm weight of his father's body as he was pinned down and thoroughly kissed.

Moaning slightly, Connor felt a flush of heat permeate his entire body, and couldn't help thinking that if Haytham asked it of him, he would allow much more than this.

Of course he wasn't bold enough to suggest anything more himself, and soon he was barely thinking at all, lost in the sweet satisfaction of his father's mouth as his was dominated ever so tenderly.

Clutching at Haytham's shirt, he spread his legs slightly, blushing as he felt his stiff cock make contact with the older man's stomach.

It felt _good_.

Raising his hips slightly, he began to grind ever so softly against Haytham's stomach, gasping quietly at the friction even through their clothing.

Haytham allowed it at first, either because he hadn't yet noticed, or didn't mind, but eventually pulled away with a guilty look.

"I think... that will do for one day," he said slowly, though he did lean in for one last kiss. 

Connor sighed as the comforting weight of him was removed, watching through heavy lids as his father returned to his office. 

He knew what they were doing wasn't exactly _allowed_ but he hoped it wouldn't be the last time. He was addicted now, to his father's touch, his taste.

He wanted _more_.

**Author's Note:**

>  **edit:** I probably won't post anything new for a while after this. Have to focus on my secret santa fics!


End file.
